


Do the right thing

by emeraldsword



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We gotta do this right," Jayne insisted.<br/>"I am willing to bet that you have never said that sentence before, ever," Simon said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

"We gotta do this right," Jayne insisted.

"I am willing to bet that you have never said that sentence before, ever," said Simon.

"My momma will kill me if I go getting' hitched to some man she ain't even met," Jayne said. "We gotta head out rimwards, first chance we get."

Simon felt his stomach give an alarming lurch.

"Jayne, I think it's a little early in our…this…" he stammered, waving a hand to encompass their naked bodies, "to be talking about getting married, don't you?"

"I ain't got where I am today by not taking opportunities when they come up," Jayne said, shifting his thigh slightly against Simon's treacherous cock, which was very interested in the gorgeous naked man in his bed and not at all concerned by the sudden and horrifying prospect of holy matrimony with the man they call Jayne.

"Where you are is a fugitive one step ahead of the law!" Simon pointed out, rather hysterically.

"Lucky for me, that's what you are too," Jayne said smugly. "Now, you get that inside of me," he said, reaching down to take Simon's erect cock in his firm grasp, "and then when I can walk again I'll go tell the Captain that we need to go home, OK?"

"God yes," Simon said, pushing Jayne over onto his front and following his command without hesitation.

And that's how Simon Tam ended up engaged to Jayne Cobb.


End file.
